To kiss a Flower
by secret77752
Summary: Hinata and Naruto go together on a date. but during their good time, there attacked. Hinata gets hurt waking up with amnesia. How will Naruto help her remember that night they shared together? One/shot.


June 12

The sun shined brightly and confidently high in the sky. It was pretty warm but a luxurious breeze rolled down and along the shops in the heart of Konoha. A girl, at the age of 16 with dark blue hair and gentle lavender eyes, walked along the side of the village hero, Naruto. They were both happy and enjoying each others company that evening, finally deciding a simple walk through the park would be the perfect end to a perfect date.

These two, flirtatious teens had been eying each other a for a couple weeks after the war. Both seeming to get a little burst of confidence that led them to their first date that very same day. After enjoying a nice conversation with a couple bowls of ramen, and then spending a few hours strolling through the various street shops, the two teens joined hands and walked down a marked path through the woods. Admiring the soft setting sun, and the beds of flowers that seemed to tip over for the night to come.

They both walked, calm and satisfied, through the tall trees, covering them with their wide protective canopies. A small stream ran along side them, that shimmered with the last kisses of sun, and newly blooming moon rolling into the sky.

They came to a stop, at the beginning of a meadow, that was covered with dozens upon dozens of multicolored flowers. Naruto turned to face Hinata who was busy playing with her fingers and twirling a lock of her hair.

Naruto gave a low laugh, taking her fidgeting fingers and gently tucking the lock of loose hair behind her ear. The now prestigious moon beamed all around them, looking for the scarce openings among the trees. A few of the lucky wisps of light, managed to somewhat spot-light them, allowing Naruto's azure eyes to twinkle.

Hinata, taken back by the absolute beauty dancing around them, pulled back a bit slightly overwhelmed. She was very thankful that the blanket of navy blue darkness was helping her hide the now pale rosy pink that dusted her fair skinned cheeks.

"Eh..Hinata" Naruto said, breaking through the sound of leaves rustling and the stream trickling.

Hinata looked up at him, giving her full undivided attention.

"I...I wanted to know if you had a good time tonight? I-I mean! I've never been on a date..and I wanted everything to be perfect! You mean so much to me! And.." Hinata cut him off.

To this day she doesn't really know what great force of sudden courage she was bestowed with, but she was thankful for it everyday. At that moment when he was running his mouth faster then his thoughts, she leaned over, on the tips of her toes, and silenced him with a kiss.

It was a quick, short and sweet kiss. Her very fist, and hopefully not the last. His pools of clear ocean, shot open startled, but as soon as the fairy tale realization hit him, he kissed back. They broke away after a few mere seconds, her from embarrassment, and him from total euphoria.

"Naruto. This day...could very well be the best day of my life." She said, honestly and with not a single moment of hesitation or glimpse of a stutter.

He smiled. His wide cheerful smile, that seemed to warm her heart, every time she saw it. They continued to talk, flirt, and laugh now sitting in the billowing flower bed.

They had been sitting there for a while now, and decided that it was time for them to each go home and rest for the remainder of the night. Getting up they patted their laps, creating little clouds of dust that got picked up by the wind and blew gently away.

Walking the path in which they came, Hinata felt her head swarming with questions, oblivious to the outside world, until...

"Hinata! Look out!" Naruto yelled, grabbing onto her slim waist and pivoting them around so that when they toppled to the floor, he was the one on the bottom.

Coming to her senses, her ninja instincts kicked in, and like a sixth sense her Byakugan flared over her eyes, bulging the now visible veins in her temples. Coiling around her unusually colored eyes.

Looking around, she noticed a couple of Kunai, now plunged into the soft earth. The spot where they had been only moments before.

"Hinata... how many people are there?" Naruto hissed, in a low whisper, listening and looking at the trees around them. They were at a disadvantage. It was dark, and neither of them had any weapons on them. They would have to depend on their jutsu, and close combat to fight there way back to the village.

Hinata focused on her vision, spotting the mystical luring flow of chakra, swirling through what looked like three different bodies. Two of them were up in the trees using the canopies as their camouflage, while the other was low to the ground in the opposite direction, probably hoping that he could attack from behind, once the other two made their move.

"There, directly north-east at two o'clock in that direction" Hinata whispered back, pointing out their exact location.

"Also, another one is hiding behind us south-west from out position" Hinata added. Naruto nodded, swiflty moving over to the three Kunai left on the ground, grabbing all of them and handing one of them to Hinata.

"Hinata, I want you to stay here and watch yourself. Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself, and first opportunity you get..you make a run for the village and to Tsunade-sama's office. Understand?" Naruto asked walking in front of her, and getting into a defensive stance. He did a quick hand sign, creating four clones of himself, dispatching two clones silently into the maze like woods.

"Naruto, you couldn't possibly believe that I would leave you! With out my eyes your bli-"

"Hinata." Naruto broke through her reply, in a even tone. "Please trust in me. And do as I say" he said, with a bit more of authority, hinting that he wouldn't take no, for an answer. Hinata didn't know what to say. She had never seen Naruto so serious before. So protective.

"Naruto...I-I'm staying with you." Hinata whispered, but her voice wavered, like she was forming a question. A question like whether or not she'd convince him to let her stay.

"No, my clones will escort you back. You fought by my side during the war. And it broke my heart when you went against Pein. I... I can't bare the thought of almost losing you again."

Hinata's eyes began to swell with tears, she was about to tell him how she would never leave him, when she was abruptly pushed to the side by one of the clones next to her, narrowly missing a Kunai thrown straight to her. Naruto seemed enraged by that, flicking his wrist, he launched one of his two Kunai to the left of him. A "clink" echoed for a second, before a straggled cry erupted from the direction of some bushes. There was some brief rustling, before the body of a man stumbled out of his place of hiding, falling forward, and causing the Kunai to plunge deeper into his throat, killing him instantly.

Hinata gasped, clutching her own throat involuntarily, shocked by such a cruel death. She gasped again feeling a tug on her left arm. Looking over she noticed it was Naruto's clone that pushed her out of the way. He tugged her again, a bit harder, trying to get her to come with him. She shook the hand off, stumbling back to stand near Naruto.

"Hinata get out of here!" he said, sounding almost like an order.

"I'm not going anywhere." she countered, reactivating her Byakugan and stooping low, into the traditional Hyuga fighting stance.

Naruto smirked a small grin, liking her new found confidence that had seemed to be dormant through all those years in her youth.

"Hm, you sure are confident lately...I like it." He teased, seeming to return back to his carefree demeanor.

Hinata seemed to blush a bit at the complement, before clutching her kunai, pinpointing one of the men.

She sprung into the air, landing swiftly on a branch, where she met face to face with one of the men. She was quick to attack, slashing her kunai through the air, creating a high whistle sound, missing his chest by a hair. The man wearing a black jump suit, with a dark gray robe, was quick to dodge her attack. He crouched down swinging his leg to try to trip her. She jumped into the air, before coming back down with the kunai pointing to his head.

Naruto was busy on the ground, trying to find a blind spot with the guy he was facing. Dispatching four more clones, he hid himself behind some trees, allowing the man to fight them off. He scanned the tree tops looking for Hinata, to make sure she was alright.

All he was able to see, were two dark shadows, seeming to dance in the tree tops leaping from branch to branch, almost gracefully. He heard the familiar clink, of metal scraping metal, as the two gray blurs collided fiercely.

He was fascinated, watching her fight, admiring her progress.

"Naruto!" She screamed, her melodic voice now sounding urgent and scared. His mind snapped back into the presence, crouching down, as the silver blade of a sword slashed right over his head plunging into the tree behind him. Hinata launched herself at the attacker, bringing her palm back then struck his chest, her palm exploding a burst of chakara into his body.

The man straggled a cry, clutching his indented chest, before coughing up a stream of crimson blood staining the very ground he now lay dead in.

Hinata seemed unfazed watching intently with her eyes, as the body continued to lay motionless. Naruto swiftly landed next to her, seeming surprised at the impact one hit from her could have.

"Remind me to never piss you off..." Naruto said, scanning the area, trying to locate the remaining shinobi that was trying to hurt them.

Hinata giggled, before fluttering her hands, like the wings on a firefly. Once she was done with her last hand sign, she called out.

"Gentle Fist, 32 palm!"

She leaped forward, hitting what seemed like air, but instead making contact with the chest of a shinobi, breaking his camouflage jutsu. She pivoted on her left foot before striking him again multiple times.

"Eight palms!"..."Sixteen palms!"... "Twenty-four palms!"..."Thirty-two palms!" She called out, hitting her last blow, right on his forehead.

The mystery shinobi struggled to continue standing, looking ready to pass out, until Naruto came out from behind Hinata.

In his hands, he held a focused, immense ball of chakara, swirling in different directions, like the currents in an ocean. He pressed it against the mans chest, making him swirl uncontrollably, before his unrecognizable body indented into a tree. He fell, into an un-reversable sleep, never again to see light.

Hinata panted a bit, holding her bruised waist, where the man earlier had landed a powerful kick. Naruto breathed heavily as well, filling his lungs with air, but did not seem injured in anyway himself.

Hinata was careful to scan the area one last time, before deactivating her byakugan, sighing in relief that the sudden attack was finally over.

She turned around to face Naruto, who was glistened in the moon light. He approached her slowly, his blond locks of hair swinging in the gentle breeze. Once he was close enough, he took her arm that was clutching her bruised waist, tugging her gently, and swinging her onto his back, a lot like a back pack.

He began to walk away, while she quietly protested.

"N-naruto! You don't have to carry me!" she stuttered. "I'm a little heavier than your average pack" she said, though she made no real effort to get off, finding herself to be exhausted.

He rolled his jewels of blue, giving a small laugh before adjusting her a bit, and walking away in the direction of the village.

She mentally cheered for herself, a small parade marching through her thoughts, as she enjoyed every second of getting to be this close to him. She giggled, before resting her chin on his shoulder. Her head was calm, serene. All her worries gone, and none existent, letting her tiredness take dominance and closing her periwinkle eyes, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

He smiled glancing back, as he heard her soft breathing, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

He continued to walk through the dark woods, all panic that was in his body now long gone. He was swimming in a pool of thought, lost in his own mind, only his feet that continued to walk seemed to be touching the earth at that moment, but that was a mistake. It was a mistake, because he wasn't paying attention.

It was a mistake because it could have all been avoided.

It was a mistake because he let it happen.

It was a mistake...no... it was all his fault, because the instant he dropped his guard... the instant he forgot all about his own safety... it happened.

A silent, quick, unexpected, deadly, sharp shiruken... cut through the night... and straight at the sleeping beauty on his shoulder... Hinata.

(20 Minuets later)

"HINATA!" Naruto cried out with a painful sounding voice. It seemed that not even the sound of everyone ells, rushing Hinata to the operating table, could drone out Naruto's call of agony.

His dearly loved comrade. The one girl he knew had always accepted him, was now lying limply on bed, being furiously rushed down a dim hall. Naruto was on one side holding onto her hand desperately, as a team of nurses and Lady Tsunade wheeled the bed through a door way. Naruto was away by Sakura, who held on for dear life to her struggling team mate.

"Let me go! Let me go Sakura!" He cried, little streams of tears fell from his eyes. Sakura pulled an pulled, until she could finally just bring him into her arms. He held onto her crying the very ocean out of his blurry eyes.

"Naruto. There's nothing you can do. Please trust in us to do the best that we can to help her. The best that you can do is stay out of our way right now." Sakura explained, pulling away from the embrace, pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket and handing it to him.

He rubbed his eyes furiously, before sitting against the wall in the middle off the hall, burying his head into his hands.

Sakura gave him a look of pity, before sitting down next to him, placing a hand gently on his knee, letting him know that he wasn't alone.

"I-it's all my fault...It's all my fault... I should have been paying attention...She didn't even cry out... she... she... just fell over... there was so much blood.. so much blood..." Naruto muttered to himself.

He hadn't realized that they had missed one of the mystery shinobi. He had let his guard down, and while hiding the man was able to attack, sending shiruken, that slashed the back of Hinata's head, making her fall hard onto the ground.

"Naruto... what happened wasn't your fault." Sakura whispered, trying to comfort her friend.

"It was my fault! I shouldn't have left my guard down! I'm supposed to be the "village hero"! The one who sought out and defeated Nagato using my advanced sensory jutsu! B-but I... was careless... and now.. Hinata could be... she could be..." Naruto couldn't finish bursting into a new frenzy of tears.

Sakura continued to sit there, holding him, and letting him know that everything would be alright.

Naruto's cries died down, after about twenty minuets, a few cries escaping now and then with an occasional shudder. Tsunade came out, looking tired but seemed to sigh in relief.

Naruto was quick to stand up, waiting impatiently to hear how Hinata was doing.

"Baachan! How's Hinata? Will she be ok?" He asked anxiously, his once clear blue eyes, seeming dull and deppressed, his sclera and irritated red.

"Naruto relax, Hinata will make a full recovery, I have no doubt about that. Head injuries always seem to be worse then what they actually are. Her hit to the head when she fell could have caused some problems, that we will address once she wakes up, but she will wake up." Tsunade assured him, running her fingers through her light blond hair. "But.. I do recommend you go home and get some rest yourself. Visiting hours are not till 9, plus she'll have to stay in the IC until at least tomorrow morning. There's no need for you to be here." Tsunade said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"B-but.. I c-cant leave her." Naruto said desperately.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade is right. The best way to help Hinata is to help yourself first. Go home, take a shower, and get some sleep." Sakura agreed, trying to persuade him.

"You wont be able to see her until tomorrow morning anyways, so might as well gets some rest while you can, She'll be staying here for at least a week, that will give you plenty of time to see her." Tsunade tried once more, not that she would have let him stay even if he still wanted to, but making him leave on his own will would be less of a hassle.

He nodded, knowing that both Lady Tsunade and Sakura were right. He begrudgingly walked home, the wind picking up a current and pushing on him, as if it to was telling him to go home.

'I'll make it up to you Hinata...I'll make sure you get better... promise'

June 13

Naruto opened his eyes, painfully into the glaring sun that shone through his window. He sat up, stretching his sore arms wincing a bit at the tenderness. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed the remainder of sleep from his eyes, and looked around his small bedroom.

Last night, he had gotten home and into a hot shower, then straight to bed. He had gotten home pretty late from the hospital last night, but he was pretty awake this morning. Looking around some more he realized it was pretty bright in his bedroom. Glancing over to his clock, he realized why. It was the middle of the day.

Practically leaping out of bed, he raced around the small room, searching for some decent clothes. He tossed his pyjama's in a hamper, stuck his tooth brush in his mouth, and struggled to pull up some jean shorts all at the same time. Finally getting dressed in some shorts and a black t-shirt, he rinsed out his mouth, and ran out of the door grabbing an apple on the way.

He munched on the crisp fruit, as he leaped roof top to roof top, effortlessly. He was moving lightening quick, feeling very angry with himself for waking up so late.

'Idiot! Visiting hours are at 9! its almost 2!' He thought angrily, reprimanding himself like child in his own mind.

It didn't take long to reach the stone walled hospital, running through the double doors, and finding himself to stop right in front of Tsunade.

He took a second to catch his breath before asking.

"Is Hinata ok? Is she awake?"

"Yes, but-"

Naruto didn't let Tsunade finished as he ran down the hall. He ran down a series of rooms, glancing to the right and left, checking the names on the folders placed right outside the rooms, until he found hers.

He barged in, to anxious to knock politely or anything like that. He saw Sakura sitting next to her, holding her hand, and had a chart in her hand. Hinata seemed ok, she had some bandages wrapped around her head, and eyes not allowing her to see.

He sighed in relief and was about to say something, but an arms wrapped around him pulling him out of the room quickly.

He shook off the hand turning to see Tsunade looking down on him.

"Granny Tsunade! What the heck?" Naruto whined, glaring at her and pouting.

"Naruto listen there's something I have to tell you about Hinata's condition." Tsunade said.

Naruto went silent, nodding quickly.

"Ok, When Hinata woke up this morning, she woke up very confused. When we asked her what happened, she told us about how she thinks she might have gotten into an accident during her training. When we asked about you, she said that she remembers seeing you talking to Iruka sensei at the academy... Naruto, Hinata believes she's still a thirteen year old genin." Tsunade explained.

Naruto was confused, not really understanding what she meant.

"But she's sixteen... She's practically a Jonin... how?" Naruto asked. Tsunade seemed sad, knowing his feelings towards her.

"Naruto she's suffering from a minor case of temporary amnesia. What was three years ago, is what she thinks is today. The amnesia is temporary, probably will go away once her injuries are healed and her eyes are healed." Tsunade explained.

"Her eyes?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, some nerves in her brain were damaged when she fell and hit her head. It created a bit of blindness and over sensitivity to light. And with the byakugan, her eyes are super sensitive. It will take a few days to heal, were making sure that her eyes are well dressed to keep any light out. But, I'm going to ask you to help her try to remember. If her mind continues to believe that she's still thirteen, then it could become permanent. As of right now your mission is to help her remember." Tsunade explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding, before he was about to walk in again, but Tsunade stopped him one more time.

"Don't mention it all at once, it will upset her, and right now we need her to stay calm and rested." Tsunade warned.

Naruto nodded once more, with the level head of a young adult, but walked in with his old thirteen year old demeanor.

June 24

It had been more than a week now, and Naruto had not miss a single moment of being with Hinata. The first day he visited her, it was clear that she was her old self, blushing madly when Sakura explained who it was, and stuttering every word she said.

Sakura explained that the hospital was overflowing with patients and that she was needed ells where, but that Naruto was more than happy to keep her company until she recovered.

Hinata laughed giddily at that, twiddling her fingers nervously. But it had been a few days now, and her fingers seemed to stop there little ritual. It was 9 o'clock and Hinata knew any moment now Naruto would walk in just like he always did, her sight hadn't recovered but she could tell what time it was now from where she felt the sun shining on her skin, warming her slightly. She and Naruto played a game in the morning, where Naruto had to try to get in without her hearing. But she always did.

Just as she expected, she heard the door slid across the room and faint foot steps enter.

"H-hello N-naruto" she giggled.

Naruto sighed sarcastically, and set a brown paper bag down on the table.

"Aww, and I was being so careful and quiet this time. Maybe tomorrow." He said, grinning. He grabbed the pitcher of water on the table and poured her a glass. Walking over, he gently took her wrist placing the glass in her hand. Hinata's cheeks were greeted with a dusting of pink.

"T-thank y-you N-naruto." she said.

"Your welcome... Eh, Hinata how about I take you outside for some fresh air. Your injuries are much better and I'm sure Granny Tsunade won't mind." Naruto suggested. It had been a week now, and Naruto was asked to start slowly breaking the Ice and letting Hinata know who she really was.

"Y-yes.. um yes, f-fresh air sounds l-lovely." Hinata said, placing her cup on the table. Naruto grinned, getting up and going to ask Tsunade if it was ok.

Once he checked with Tsunade, Naruto patiently helped Hinata walk out of the Hospital and into the backyard garden.

It was beautiful, warm and bright. The grass was rich with rolling meadows of lush grass, speckled with flowers.

A fountain in the center of the garden, was the middle point of the entire garden, and everything was planted and grown to face the center, where people could sit and be appreciated by the audience of flowers.

Leading her over to a bench, he sat her down and sat down next to her. He picked a flower that was close by, handing it to her, letting her feel the soft petals, and smell it's sweet perfume.

"It's l-lovely N-naruto. It's a l-lily r-right?" Hinata asked, rolling the flower around in her clever fingers.

"Yea, its yellow, with dark pink in the center of the petals." Naruto said. Hinata smiled, and continued to feel the delicate plant.

"Hinata I need to tell you something." Naruto said, sounding a little bit serious.

"y-yes N-naruto. T-tell me" Hinata said, nodding her head.

"Hinata... I hope I don't upset you, but your not thirteen..." he explained.

Hinata seemed confused, even under her bandages.

"Hinata... your actually 16 years old. You were in accident, and now you have amnesia...Granny Tsunade said you would get better but... It should have never happened." Naruto said, a few tears leaking from his azure eyes.

Hinata seemed to absorb it all in, almost like in a state of shock, or like she was in a conscious coma.

She felt extremely confused, but when she felt foreign fingers tuck hair behind her ear, it was like she could focus back on what was happening to Naruto.

"N-naruto.. w-why are y-you crying?" she asked, a bit frightened.

"B-because...because it was all my fault."

July 9

It had been two weeks since Naruto told Hinata what had happened. Both he, Tsunade, and Sakura began to tell Hinata about what had happened, who she was, what was going on. Anything and Everything that could trigger a memory. It had been very upsetting to her, she was like flower beginning to wilt, and no amount of water would nourish it.

She especially couldn't believe that she was as strong as a fighter and Naruto said she was.

But what most shocked her heart, was learning about her date with Naruto. Like a dream come true or a happily ever after, but it was something that Hinata could simply and most defiantly not believe.

But... it was probably most upsetting as well. Some how her _sixteen_ year old self had gone on a real date, with a real person, and her damn subconscious couldn't remember. It was unbearably frustrating, but she was hopeful today.

Lady Tsunade said that today her eye's should have healed enough to remove her bandages. Anxiously waiting for it to 3:00 already, she impatiently walked back and forth in the room, now learning where everything was.

"Hinata, why don't you sit down? You could very well create a trench in the floor" Sakura teased.

Hinata stopped her incessant walking, feeling her way over to a chair and sat down.

"S-sorry, it's just.. so..so f-frustrating, I'm "16" and can't r-remember..a-anything." Hinata sighed, depressingly.

"I'm sure you'll remember soon, Tsunade said she was almost positive it would only be temporary... pretty soon you'll go back to making out with Naruto." Sakura giggled.

The heart monitor went wild, as Hinata's face seemed to flush the darkest shade of red the human body could ever manage to get to.

"S-sakura!" Hinata yelped.

Sakura burst into laughter, but at that moment Naruto walked in, holding a basket of apples.

"Hello Ladies, I've brought you guys some apples." he said placing the basket on the table.

"Thanks Naruto, toss one." Sakura said, holding her hands up and caught the red flying fruit.

"Are you ok Hinata?" he asked, half amused as he watcher her dab her cheeks with a wet cloth.

"u-um y-yeah... t-thank fo-for the apples, Naruto." she said.

"Of, course. Here." he said, gently placing the ripe fruit in her fair skinned hands.

They all sat there patiently chit-chatting, a light conversation among the three of them. About an hour later Tsunade walked in.

"Lady Tsunade" Sakura and Hinata said simultaneously respectfully.

"Baachan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, walking over to Hinata.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" she asked sitting on the side of the bed, inspecting her head with her fingers carefully.

"f-fine." she said.

"Good, good. Alright, well i'm going to cut this away and lets see what we got." Tsunade said, taking some scissors from her pocket and snipping one of the bandages. Her nimble fingers peeled away the layers of bandages. Once they were all gone Tsunade kept a hand over her eyes.

"Naruto close the blinds please... Hinata I need you to open your eyes slowly, your eyes haven't seen light in three weeks." she explained. Hinata nodded, while Naruto closed the blinds.

Hinata ever so slowly opened her eyes, letting drop by drop of light enter her lavender eyes. She teared up from the light irritation and not being used to it, but her vision was clear. She glanced around, a bit shocked.

Naruto... he was so grown up, so was Sakura... but what about herself?

"C-can some one b-bring me a m-mirror?" she asked, looking down at her hands that were defiantly bigger.

Sakura brought out a hand held mirror, handing it to her.

Hinata looked deeply at herself. Not believing that it was her. She looked really different, very grown up, her hair was longer, she had noticed before but this time she actually saw it. Tired of all the crap that had happened, Hinata burst into tears, not believing how she could just forget something like three years of her life.

For a while she thought It was just a dream, that there was no way for her to actually forget that she was "16" but it was true, and very frustrating.

Someone was instantly at her side, placing and arm around her shoulders. She glanced over realizing it was Naruto. His blue eyes, softer, maturer, welcoming...and she couldn't remember any other time seeing them.

Himself older, stronger, "the village hero"... and she couldn't remember.

She only cried, tear drops pooling in her eyes before spilling over and then repeating the cycle. Her whole body trembled. And her head hurt.

"Oh, Hina... don't cry.." Naruto whispered.

"B-but I c-cant r-remember... you t-told me a-about that n-night.. and I dont e-even kn-know if its t-true." she cried, gripping her bed sheets.

Naruto frowned sympathetically, bringing in for a hug. _Safe and warm_

Hinata stopped, looking up.

Naruto pulled away, wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"What's wrong Hina?" he asked.

She glanced over at him, a stranded tears dotting her flushed cheeks.

"I-I remember.. I r-remember feeling warm..safe.." She said.

Naruto grinned into her shoulder, hugging her again, and rubbing big clockwise circles on her back. She continued to cry, griping onto him for dear life.

"N-naruto, I'm s-sorry I c-cant r-remember..I'm really s-sorr-"

Naruto cut her off, placing a soft kiss on her lips, caressing her cheek. She felt warm, safe, secure. He was gentle and not demanding. It was heaven, something she was sure she had felt before...

No one can really explain it, but true loves kiss... really must be magic.

In that near perfect moment, it was like the kiss was a switch. And all her memories of that night, came flooding back to her. She remembered! She remembered eating ramen, she remembered the walk. She remembered sitting and talking for hours. She remembered her first kiss. She remembered the fight. But most importantly she remembered the way he made her feel.

"Naruto... I remember. I remember the fight, the date, Everything!" Hinata exclaimed, new tears flowing from her eyes.

Naruto couldn't believe it, her memory came back. She remembered.

July 13

After Hinata regained her memory she was allowed to return home. During that time, Naruto planned a special dinner for Hinata and him to celebrate.

Sitting down in the restaurant Hinata looked happier then ever, with the evening sun creating the perfect mood in the atmosphere.

Naruto was happy, but defiantly upset.

"Hina...I'm sorry that should have never happened." he apologized.

She stopped sipping her tea, and looked up.

"Naruto, I don't blame you.. I never did.." she said.

"But i-if I had been more c-careful..." He said.

"Naruto."

He looked up, looking at her soft eyes, and warm smile. Her straight sitting posture, yet calm demeanor. She took his hand in her's, softer than silk, warm like milk. Honey sweet voice, and true honesty lingering in it.

"Naruto. I love you. And I always will."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he heard it right, but he felt it, felt something growing in his chest. He felt all his guilt wash away while an over powering feeling took over everything ells.

With teary eyes, a goofy smile, and cheerful voice he spoke back.

"I love you too."

The end.


End file.
